


Piégé et manipulé (Traduction)

by MademoiselleCookie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Traits, Blackmail, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleCookie/pseuds/MademoiselleCookie
Summary: Être piégé et manipulé n'était pas la pire des choses. Pour Paulie, c'était d'être incapable de contrôler son corps
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 7





	Piégé et manipulé (Traduction)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spotted and tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384683) by [purplefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox). 



Être pris au piège n'était pas le problème. Paulie mordit l'oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs. Il se sentait si chaud au fond de lui que sa queue fuyait et coulait sur les draps encrassés. Les mains de Lucci étaient tellement fortes et assurées. Il ne devrait pas aimer ça. Il détestait la personne qui lui faisait ça. Cet homme ne méritait rien de lui.

Mais c’était si bon et il était si difficile de résister au plaisir. C'était douloureux. Son corps ne savait pas comment résister à cet homme. C’était lui qui avait montré à Paulie à quel point cela pouvait être bon et le plus terrible à l’époque, c'était qu’il se retenait.

Des centaines de fois mieux que lorsque Paulie avait cru en lui. Son souffle s'arrêta à la poussée suivante et son corps frissonna. Sa queue se frotta contre le drap alors qu'il se cramponnait à la chaleur qui se répandait en lui. Ce n'était pas juste. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans les draps alors que ses hanches étaient tirées vers l'arrière et inclinées. Les poussées étaient punitives. Profondes et tordues, conçu pour que Paulie se torde et crie. Conçu pour que son corps frémisse et se serre. C'était pour le faire supplier et ça fonctionnait. Rien n'avait été comme ça avant. Rien de ce qu'ils avaient fait n'avait été comme ça avant.

Ses doigts relâchèrent les draps qu'il avait serrés alors que chaque profonde poussée envahissait son esprit et lui chauffait le ventre. Il le sentait autant que la chaleur. L'enfoiré était plus gros qu'il ne l'avait été à l'époque. Avait-il menti à ce sujet aussi ? Enfoiré psychopathe.

Il gémit et s'étouffa lorsqu'une poussée violente fit glisser ses mains vers l'avant. Pour n'avoir rien à saisir, ses doigts ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que glisser sur les draps. Paulie mordit fort l'oreiller dans un effort pour étouffer ses bruits tandis que les coups frappaient partout où il souhaitait qu'ils ne le fassent pas. Il ne voulait pas prendre du plaisir.

S'il devait souffrir, tant mieux, s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, tant mieux. S'il devait laisser ce bâtard reprendre son corps pour sauver les autres, alors tout allait bien. Mais qu'il ne puisse pas contrôler son corps. Qu'il prenne du plaisir dans cet accouplement tordu. Que son corps gémisse, se réchauffe et pleure pour le contact de cet enfoiré psychopathe.

Il sentit les larmes lui échapper alors que chaque poussée engendrait un gémissement étouffé de sa part. C'était tellement gros et tellement chaud à l'intérieur. Il pouvait le sentir dans son estomac. C'était en train de le tordre et de l'ouvrir. Il le sentait si profondément à l'intérieur, c'était comme une lance chauffée qui l'envahissait encore et encore.

Et le truc malsain était qu'il haletait et appréciait. Cela ne devrait pas être bon, il ne devrait pas être couvert de sueur et se battre contre ses gémissements mais il le faisait. Il devrait pouvoir repousser ce enfoiré pervers malade et oublier leur passé.

Il frissonna alors qu'il était pressé davantage, ses hanches se soulevèrent encore plus haut. Le corps pressé contre lui par derrière. Ça avait changé, c'était évident. Encore plus développé mais il connaissait ce corps. Le coup de langue à son oreille le fit se serrer et frissonner mais le pincement qui suivit le fit sursauter.

« Même toi, tu ne peux pas nier à quel point nous sommes doués ensemble. » dit Lucci d'une voix rauque dans son oreille. Paulie étouffa un sanglot alors que Lucci changeait pour de profondes poussées punitives qui le faisaient tressauter et trembler. « La façon dont tu t'accroches à moi et refuses de partir. Exactement comme avant. » Il grogna après une lente poussée qui fit presque mordre sa langue à Paulie. « Rien de tel que ces moments rapides, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient bons. » continua-t-il à son oreille. « Mais c'est beaucoup mieux maintenant. » Ce n’était pas une question, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à demander à Paulie. Lucci savait à quel point c'était bon. « Tu as toujours été bon mais ça. » Le ton de Lucci était distrait. « Tu as été créé pour faire des choses comme ça. »

« Putain de pervers. » Paulie recracha l'oreiller avant de se mordre la langue et de subir les quelques coups suivants. Lucci connaissait si bien son corps. Il savait comment caresser sa prostate d’une manière qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Comment faire en sorte que sa tête devienne vide après quelques poussées. Comment le faire frémir, haleter et baisser la tête avant qu'il ne lève ses hanches pour la prochaine poussée.

Avant de savoir quel genre de merde était Lucci, ils étaient en couple. Des amis aussi, mais seul lui y pensait ainsi. Ce chien de garde du gouvernement mondial. Il avait laissé un homme pareil entrer dans son lit et le plus honteux était qu'il ne pouvait pas l'en sortir.

Enies Lobby aurait dû être la fin de tout ça. Lucci aurait dû être traqué comme un chien. Pas apparaître un an et demi après l'incident pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

Le sexe de Paulie trembla et se contracta après une lente poussée qui lui fit ressentir le sexe de Lucci encore plus gros. Il était déjà si gros et si chaud que chaque coup lui nouait l’estomac. Il était si long et si épais. Il pouvait sentir chaque poussée dans son bas-ventre. Cela n'avait plus été aussi intense et c'était une honte qu'il aime ça.

Il n'aurait pas à se toucher pour se libérer. S'il avait le choix, il ne voudrait pas donner satisfaction à Lucci, mais il n'y avait pas le choix.

Lucci le connaissait si bien. Il fit basculer les hanches de Paulie alors qu’il émettait un grondement sourd qui fit trembler son estomac. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bestial auparavant. À l'époque, il n'était doux non plus, mais ça, c'était la réalité. Pourquoi diable cela l'allumait-il ?

Les morsures, les pincements. Tout ce que Lucci faisait le rendait plus dur encore. Ça le démontait lentement, c'était fou. Paulie gémit alors que Lucci le pénétrait plus fort, son liquide séminal coulait et coulait. Il frissonnait à chaque fuite de sa fente.

Il était si sensible. Sa peau était surchauffée. Les picotements des griffes de Lucci sur ses hanches. La forme semi-bestiale de Lucci glissait et il pouvait le sentir. Une poussée particulière poussa Lucci à se recroqueviller alors que Paulie se crispait et tremblait. Seulement pour japper quand le bâtard à l'intérieur de lui enfla encore plus. Il était déjà très dur et épais mais il gonflait encore. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« La façon dont tu danses et trembles pour moi, ouvert pour moi. » lâcha Lucci en bougeant à nouveau. Ses mains griffues entraînaient Paulie dans chaque poussée alors qu'il se penchait de plus en plus sur lui. « C’est bon, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne pouvais pas te donner ça à Water Seven. » grogna-t-il. « Ils t'auraient tous entendu à travers les districts. Dans les entrepôts. Mais j'en avais envie. » Il se mit à rire en pressant presque Paulie contre le lit. « Me retenir était l'une des choses les plus difficiles que je devais faire. Je voulais te saccager. »

« Pervers sans vergogne. » siffla Paulie avant que sa tête ne s'incline en arrière alors qu'il tentait de repousser Lucci. Il frissonna alors que son esprit s'évanouissait. La manière dont le sexe de Lucci avait frappé _cet_ endroit. Il l'avait senti s'étendre du bas de son ventre à sa tête. Il avait tellement chaud, le laissant ouvert. Aller si profondément à l'intérieur. Cette chaleur et ce sentiment. Cela pourrait être addictif.

C'était terrifiant. Paulie frissonna quand Lucci attrapa sa nuque d'une main. Il le tira sur le côté pour qu'il puisse renifler son cou. « Qui est celui qui se serre si gentiment autour de moi ? Sans vergogne ? » se moqua-t-il dans son cou. « C'est ton trou qui me demande de ne pas partir Paulie. Chaque fois que je fais ça. » Un lent mouvement de sortie rendit Paulie acharné et le fit se serrer alors qu’il se frottait et tremblait autour de la longueur de Lucci. « Tu fais ça. Puis quand je rentre à l'intérieur. » Il ronronna à son action. « Tu me manges si joliment. Tu devrais voir ça. » grogna Lucci. « C'est addictif. »

Paulie allait dire quelque chose. Peut-être une insulte ou quelque chose mais il fut distrait par la chose qui frappa sa cuisse. La confusion l'assomma. Il savait où étaient ses propres mains, où se trouvaient les cheveux et les mains de Lucci. Ils étaient à quatre pattes, Lucci était sur lui. Qu'est-ce que cette chose pourrait bien être qui se contractait à l'arrière de ses jambes ? Puis ça le frappa.

« Ta queue ! Tu t'es transformé ? Putain de pervers- » Paulie fut coupée quand Lucci se retira lentement pour re-rentrer violemment en lui. Son corps se serra autour de Lucci et trembla. Cela rendait sa tête si faible, sa queue tremblait et se contractait sous l'effet de la poussée.

« Qui est-ce que tu appelles pervers ? » Ses crocs se frottèrent contre son cou, quant à sa queue, Paulie pouvait encore la sentir qui tapait autour de ses cuisses. Lucci devait être à moitié transformé ou proche de l'être. « C'est toi le pervers qui me suce si gentiment. Me manger comme ça. » Les griffes étaient presque une menace, car la main de Lucci le repoussa afin que le visage de Paulie se retrouve une fois de plus dans l'oreiller. « Comment je suis censé garder le contrôle quand ce trou me suce si maladroitement ? » Son grognement était déformé. Ce devait être les crocs.

« Je n'ai rien fait. » gémit Paulie. « C'est pas ça- taré ! » gémit-il avant de se saisir des extrémités de l’oreiller. Chaque poussée faisait palpiter sa queue. Il se frottait contre les draps, mais ce n'était qu'un tout petit plaisir supplémentaire. Toute son attention était sur le sexe qui le conduisait vers de nouveaux sommets. « Si chaud. » Paulie haleta alors que Lucci le pilonnait encore et encore. « Profond. » Il frissonna. C'était trop.

« Et tu aimes ça. Tu as soif de ce sentiment. » murmura Lucci à son oreille. « N’est-ce-pas Paulie ? Tu aimes le danger et tu aimes ça. » De fortes poussées le poussèrent à chercher quelque chose qui le stabiliserait et l'ancrerait. Les draps n'étaient pas suffisants. Il était en train de perdre la tête. Lucci dissipait son esprit à chaque poussée.

« Va te faire foutre. » Paulie haleta sous l'oreiller. « Va te faire foutre, putain de sale enfoiré de chat. » Des coups lui firent voir les étoiles. Des poussées qui le faisaient trembler et incliner ses hanches parce que le plaisir était si bon. « Va te faire foutre. » Il haleta lorsque Lucci fit des poussées plus courtes. Courtes et dures, elles firent frémir Paulie. « Putain. » Il gémit alors que Lucci ralentissait davantage et inclinait un peu ses hanches. Les étincelles qui traversèrent son corps firent lâcher ses bras. « Lucci » supplia-t-il.

« C'est bon ? » murmura-t-il contre son oreille avec un murmure à travers ses crocs. « Juste ici, et ça. Voilà ce que tu veux. Je ne te l'ai pas donné, Paulie. Pas avant mais je le voulais. Je voulais te bousiller avec ça. Je savais que tu pleurerais pour moi. Que tu le prendrais toi-même après y avoir goûté. »

« Je ne le ferais jamais. » Lucci ne s'arrêtait pas. Il n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des étincelles dans le dos de Paulie. De le tourmenter en changeant de vitesse d'une manière qui lui donnait un maximum de plaisir un moment, puis à peine assez afin de pouvoir s'éclaircir la tête.

« Paulie. » Lucci sourit contre son oreille avant de lui incliner la tête afin qu’il puisse sourire. « J'ai arrêté de bouger. C’est toi qui le prends pour toi-même. Tu secoues tes hanches et bouges autour de moi tout seul. » Le sang de Paulie se figea. « Tu vois ? Tu t'es arrêté. » Lucci embrassa son cou, passa ses crocs sur sa gorge dans une presque menace. « Mais tu ne veux pas le faire ? » Il s'enfonça ensuite, dans une poussée plus profonde qui rendit Paulie confus à face à la sensation. Il y avait quelque chose- « Sais-tu ce que ma forme semi-bestiale a que je n’ai normalement pas en tant qu’humain ? » La queue qui le taquinait l’enveloppa étroitement autour de la taille, le maintenant en place. « Je voulais te regarder pleurer et jouir pour moi, Paulie. »

Est-ce que cet enfoiré a fait sa semi-transformation exprès pour pouvoir lui fourrer un maudit nœud... La bouche de Paulie se figea alors qu'un halètement lui échappait. Il avait déjà du mal avec sa taille, mais ça... sale connard. Sa queue tressauta lorsque Lucci le poussa. Il entrait, c'était brûlant. Ce putain de...

Et il le _voulait_. « Paulie » fut murmuré contre sa gorge. « Ne me fais pas attendre. »

« Fais-moi ... » Il ne pouvait pas. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux alors que son corps tremblait. « Baise-moi, finis-le. Maudit soit ton âme noire. » Il sanglotait alors que son corps tremblait. Lucci le connaissait trop bien. Son corps brûlait et tremblait mais il avait _envie_.

« Bien. » La poussée lui fit tirer la tête de l'oreiller. « Bon Paulie. Juste comme ça. » C'était chaud, tellement chaud. C'était dans son bas-ventre, ça se répandait. Lucci était si profond. Cela n'avait jamais été comme ça avant. Paulie trembla lorsque Lucci se remit à bouger. Des coups plus courts qui creusèrent le nœud à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il se serre et tremble. Ses genoux cédèrent mais Lucci le suivit. Il était implacable alors que les doigts de Paulie perdaient leur force. Il haleta doucement pour Lucci quand il vint. La honte et le plaisir le suivirent dans les ténèbres.

« Entre et je te tue. » dit Lucci après que le coup fut frappé à la porte. Il pouvait sentir Kaku. « Reviens dans une heure. » Il nettoya doucement Paulie en parlant. Une grande partie de son sperme coulait à l'extérieur. C'était dommage qu'il ait dû nettoyer. Avant, ils s'amusaient prudemment.

Il se retenait, utilisait des protections. Jamais transformé, jamais même correctement déshabillé. Le sexe se passait bien, mais il avait toujours su que cela pourrait être beaucoup mieux. Lucci sourit en essuyant les larmes des yeux fermés de Paulie. Il avait toujours su qu'il pouvait le supporter. Qu'il jouisse, crie et prie pour ça. Il avait rarement tort.

Même si Paulie avait réussi à s'en sortir cette fois. Même s'il avait réussi à trouver un moyen de protéger ses amis et ses proches de Lucci. Il se demandera toujours. Il aura toujours envie et il viendra éventuellement pour Lucci. Parfois, un plan de secours au cas où était nécessaire.


End file.
